


Afterlife

by grumpy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy/pseuds/grumpy
Summary: Rounding out Belle and Rumple's reunion in the afterlife.I wrote a fic.. let's see how it goes...





	Afterlife

Alice will have her father, Rumple thought to himself as he felt his life slipping away from his body. 

After three hundred years he was finally dead, but without Belle, his true love, his wife, his everything.

As he walked into the darkness he heard, "Rumple".

He knew he was imagining things. He had to be. Imagining his precious Belle because he needed her so. 

"Rumple."

He heard it again. He was afraid, afraid if he turned around to see her, she wouldn't be there, but there she was.  
An ethereal vision, in her poofy gold dress. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, his memories did not even come close to do her justice. 

He walked over to her but was so afraid she would disappear.

She grabbed his hands and said "I knew you'd make it home."

All he could do is nod.

She kissed him with such love that he knew he did come home. Home to his precious Belle.

When he told her all those years ago, in her father's war room "It's forever." He never realized how true those words were. Never once did he think when she said "yes i'll go with you forever" did he think she meant it. But now he realized truer words were never spoken.

Here they were now. Together forever with all the time in the afterlife.

He held her close and kissed her again, and what could have been seconds or hours Rumple really couldn't tell, he heard someone clear his throat.

"Bae," he whispered.

"Hello Papa."

He hugged his son and couldn't believe he was here..

"I love you papa. I wanted to be here to see you, i am so proud of the man you have become, but I am going to go -"

"What" 

"Why"

"To give you and Belle privacy of course," Baelfire winked at his father and walked away.

"Don't worry Rumple, you can see him later," Belle said.

Rumple looked at his wife again and saw her hold out her hand to him and say "May I have this dance ?"

He could only nod, still in shock that he was here with her without the power of the guardian.

"I love you Belle"

"I Love you too Rumple"

And they danced into the heavens.


End file.
